


You Know Me

by Anakin133



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: TJ is the school’s stereotypical bully, especially to Cyrus. But the two are forced together for a school project - which both will fail if they don’t cooperate. As they learn more about each other, will TJ be able to keep his blossoming friendship with Cyrus a secret in order to protect his reputation?





	1. Chapter 1

• Cyrus’ POV •

“Hey loser, I thought I told you to watch where you’re going!” A familiar voice accused as I fell to the floor. Thankfully, I was able to keep a tight grip on my books so they didn’t fly everywhere. As I stood up, I shuffled uncomfortably as I looked at my feet.

“S-sorry, TJ.” I squeaked out, finally looking up at him shyly.

He briefly looked at his watch, then returned to glare at me. “You have two minutes until your English class. Why are you going the other way?” He questioned, his voice stern and intimidating. TJ had made a practice to memorize all of my classes so he could interrogate me about not having the right book or being late.

“I-I forgot my notebook.”

“Again?” He practically yelled in my face. “You’d forget that stupid head of yours if it wasn’t attached, not that you would loose much intelligence without it.” I felt tears forming at my eyes as I nodded and ran to my locker.

~

“Alright class, we have a project due in one week. You each will be paired up. If you do not work together with full cooperation,” The English teacher began, and I noticed her give TJ a warning glance as she spoke. “Both you and your partner will fail the entire semester due to this grade’s impact.” The classroom gave out a chorus of gasps. “The project will be that you must agree on how you both feel about a common topic. You’ll need to write a two-hundred word essay together about it. I will call your name and you must come here; I will inform you and your partner which topic you must discuss.”

As she began calling names, two at a time, I began to wonder who I could have been assigned to this time. I didn’t have to wait long to find out.

“Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen.” I sat there, feeling a mix of shock and fear, hoping this was just a nightmare. But I knew it was real. I slowly stood up, and I noticed TJ looked as conflicted as I felt. As we both walked over to the teacher, I worried about all the reasons TJ could kill me during the project. I shuttered at the thought.

“You two will be working on the topic of social integration and the effect on society. I noticed you two hadn’t gotten placed on an assignment together yet,” 'I wonder why not.' I thought sarcastically, but stayed silent. This was no time to bring up our differences. “So, I thought I’d mix it up a little. I’m sure you boys will do great.”

I sighed shakily. This was going to be an agonizing week.

~

As I began to open my locker, a tall shadow cast in front of me. I turned around in horror, and then sighed in relief when I realized the captain was probably here about the project.

“Ms. Parke said we should probably start working immediately. We’ll go to the library across the street.” I nodded, finished with my locker, and followed him out of the school and across the street. As we reached the library and found a table, I flopped on a chair exhausted, TJ doing the same.

“So, how are we doing this?” TJ asked, a tint of annoyance laced in his words as he eventually broke the silence.

“We’ll need to find some reference materials.” I suggested, already standing up. He nodded and stood, following me to the librarian’s desk. As the older lady pointed to the section in the back on our topic, I stole a glance at TJ. His behavior was new to me; so far he had not made any usual rude comments or insults. I wouldn’t go so far to say he was being nice to me, but he certainly wasn’t being quite as mean.

When we got to the section, we chose an isle; he was one the one side and I on the side in front of him, positioned so we could see each other move through the books. We both reached for a book and for a brief time our fingers brushed. TJ lingered just a second too long before disrupting the accidental touch and pulled his book out.

I felt a slight electric sensation go through my hand, like in the books when the boy accidentally touches the girl and her heart flutters. Except neither TJ or I were a girl, so why would I feel that? I shook it off and refused to answer that question as I continued my search for suitable books.

“Find anything?” I eventually asked TJ. He rounded the corner carrying five books. He smirked as he came closer. 

“No, I didn’t.” His sarcasm was more playful than intimidating, and I couldn’t help but smile a little. His smirk faltered, and he just stared at me for a second. “That’s the first time I ever saw you smile at me.” Well, I wasn’t expecting that. His voice was somber, and I actually felt bad for him for a moment.

“Give me more reasons to smile, then.” Sudden confidence zapped through me as I spoke, then in a flash it was gone again.

“Maybe I will.” The taller boy mumbled. He seemed just stare at me, as if he was burning my smile into his memory so he wouldn’t forget. He finally shook his head and walked back to our table, placing the books he found down, and I did the same. “Let’s get these checked out.”

~

“Where do you want to start writing?” TJ asked, his voice monotone. 

I shrugged, careful not to drop the books I was carrying. “My parents are working, so, my house?”

“Sounds good.”

When we got inside my house, I immediately headed upstairs with TJ close behind. Being in my house alone with my worst enemy left me more than uncomfortable.

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” I offered once he sat on the floor with our books laying out.

“No, thanks.” I choked on air. Did he really just thank me? 

“You never thanked me before.” He smirked as he looked up at me.

“Give me more reasons to thank you, then.” He replied, mocking me playfully about my earlier comment at the library. I sat next to him and we began our project. It was at least three long hours of just going through the books and jotting notes down before we both yawned loudly.

“Maybe we should take a break,” I suggested, already standing up. He nodded, and I led him downstairs. We decided to make some popcorn and watch a movie. We laughed and talked, and everything felt so right for once. Until I got a knot in my stomach when I realized who it was I was having so much fun with. TJ Kippen, my worst enemy and heartless bully. Yet, I couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that there was something more to him.

TJ seemed to suddenly realize who he was as well, because his smile faltered and he looked like someone just broke his heart. He stood up, his lips pressed thin and tight. Not that I was looking at them. “We should get back to work. That is, after all, the only reason I’m in your pathetic house.” His voice was cold and sharp, not like it had been, but like the way he spoke to me at school.

My heart sank as I realized how stupid I must be to think he was actually enjoying his time with me, or me with him. I followed him back upstairs, working and reading in silence.

~

I guessed it was about midnight when I woke up, realizing I had fallen asleep while reading one of the books we borrowed. I sat up slowly, immediately noticing a still-sound-asleep boy laying on the floor across from me. I smiled slightly and then shook my head at my own thoughts. No, I hate him. You don’t smile at someone you hate. 

He was sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to disturb him. I quietly grabbed a blanket and laid it on him gently, my face allowing another unauthorized smile form. I crawled back into bed and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

• TJ’s POV •

I woke up on the floor of a large, clean bedroom with a blanket on me. I felt a knot of regret for my outburst last night. I hadn’t laughed for real like that in… I don’t know if I ever had. As I stood up, I could smell something baking. I made my way downstairs, and last night’s guilt struck me like a sword in the heart.

The cute brown haired boy had a apron on and flashed me a huge smile. No no, don’t think cute. I smiled back and sat down on one of the kitchen island’s stools.

“Morning, TJ!” He beamed, placing a plate in front of me. “I made you breakfast, I hope you’re not allergic to anything beca-” Somehow as he spoke, without even realizing it, I got up and hugged him. Hugged him!

“I’m, uh, sorry.” I managed as I awkwardly let go of him and sat back down. My heart was beating abnormally fast, and I looked down at my hands as I spoke. “It’s just that… No one’s ever really done something this nice before. Especially from someone who I’ve been a jerk to his whole life.” I mumbled the last sentence, but he seemed to have heard me.

“I’m so sorry.” He gave me a soft smile and my heart melted as I briefly met his eyes. He looked so sincere. “It’s… it’s okay. I forgive you.” The guilt stabbed my heart again, and I looked up at him, shocked, as he moved to sit next to me.

“But… why? I’ve been horrible to you, and you’ve been so… nice.” There was his soft, genuine smile again. My stomach formed a knot and I thought of something I shouldn’t have, my eyes briefly darting down to his curved lips. I immediately shuffled and looked at my empty plate. I couldn’t think that way. Why would I even think like that?

“Because I feel like you aren’t quite as bad as you seem.” He comforted, completely oblivious to my awkward thoughts. “I-I want you to know, if you need someone to talk to…” He started, and I looked up at him.

I gave him a slight smile. “Thank you, but my problems aren’t yours.”

“Just because they aren’t mine doesn’t mean you have to deal with them alone.” My heart fluttered at his sincere compassion.

~

After Cyrus’ incredible breakfast, and man is he an amazing cook, we walked together halfway to school until a realization dawned on me.

“I’m sorry, Cyrus. I can’t been seen walking with you.” My heart ached at his suddenly broken expression. “I’ll explain later, after school. Meet you outside the library?” He nodded and we parted ways. I sighed at my isolation. The boy’s absence, despite my being used to being alone, made me feel empty and dejected. I shook it off as I made my way to the front door of school.

I saw him a few times in the hallway talking to his friends, and we shared glances once when he caught my eye. I tried my best to ignore him, but I knew it was coming. He rounded the corner on his way to Science, bumping into me. I almost let it go and maybe even helped him with his books, but I knew I couldn’t.

“Watch where you’re going, will you?” I reminded, but my heart wasn’t in it. And he could tell. He gave me a slightly hurt and confused look. I looked around, leaning slightly closer to him. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean it.” I whispered so only he could hear. I stepped back so I didn’t hyperventilate from being so close to Cyrus. He still looked confused, but nodded and backed away slowly toward his class.

~

“Hey, TJ!” Cyrus called as he saw me in front of the library. “Where do you want to work today?”

I wasn’t quite ready to go home yet. “Your place still okay?”

“Sure!” We walked to his house together; our hands briefly touched every so often, just enough to give me a jolt throughout my body. Once we got there, I noticed a car in the driveway I had not seen before.

“Hi, I’m home!” The boy called, and I noticed a couple sitting at the island drinking what I presumed was coffee. He quickly rushed over to give them hugs, and I hid myself behind him. “This is TJ, we have an English project together.” He beamed, looking at me briefly. “It’s due this week, and we started yesterday.”

“Oh nice. Would you like to stay for dinner, dear?” The lady asked me, smiling kindly. I looked at Cyrus for permission, and he nodded enthusiastically.

“I would love that, thank you for asking.”

~

We had been reading and writing ideas for about an hour and a half before the dreaded subject I hoped had been forgotten came up.

“Why did you ignore me and yell at me at school today? I thought we were over that.” His voice shook slightly, as if he was afraid I would tell him I still couldn’t stand the sight of his face and was only being nice to break his trust and heart.

I glanced at the closed door then looked back at him, his soft brown eyes tearing my heart apart in a way I didn’t understand- or maybe just didn’t want to admit. “I…” I tried, but failed miserably. “It’s stupid.” My heart skipped when he placed his hand over mine.

“I doubt that.”

“It’s just… My parents have always been the absolute nicest people in the world - to everyone but each other and me.” I felt Cyrus’ hand squeeze mine reassuringly as I looked at the carpet. “They’re bitter but refuse to outwardly express it, so they just yell at themselves and me.” To my own disbelief, a small tear slid down my face. I relaxed as Cyrus reached his free hand to wipe it off. His hands were smooth and warm. I missed it once he pulled back, his other hand never letting go of mine.

“I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have to face that.”

I could feel myself breaking, but I felt safe with him unlike I ever had with anyone before. “It’s okay, I’m used to it. I guess I’m just afraid that if I’m nice to people, I’ll become the same as them. So I’m the opposite- I’m horrible to people as much as on the inside I want to do nothing but help everyone.” After that, I could hold it in anymore. I began to sob, with Cyrus taking me into his arms and soothing me.

“I understand.” Was all he said before my tears crowded out all other sound. He rubbed my back slowly, gently as my sobs eventually slowed and I began to regain my composure. I let go of him gradually, rubbed my face, and began to continue my reading as Cyrus’ mom called that dinner was ready.

He looked at me, softly asking with his expression if I was okay now. I nodded, standing up slowly.

~

“Wow, this is amazing, Mrs. Goodman.” I complemented as she served me seconds.

“Oh, thank you.” She sat back down, looking between Cyrus and me. “So, you have an English project?” Cyrus began to tell them all about it, and I just watched him fondly, smiling at his enthusiastic expressions and gestures. I added some input, but Cyrus seemed to enjoy his embellished school stories.

“So, will we be seeing more of you, TJ?” Mr. Goodman asked later, when Cyrus and his mom were cleaning up the dishes. I offered to help, but they insisted I was their guest.

I blushed at the way he asked. “Well, our project is due the end of the week, so you may see me before then, if that is alright.” I smiled politely.

“I meant after the project.” Now I really blushed. What was he implying?

“I-I’m not sure, maybe.” I replied, unsure. I hoped so, but what if his parents didn’t like me and were just being polite? What if they didn’t think I was good association or something? He opened his mouth to respond, but Cyrus and Mrs. Goodman returned from the kitchen.

“Thanks for dinner, mom. It was great!” The other boy beamed, then he briefly glanced at me. “I think TJ and I are going to work some more before he leaves.” He said, already on his way upstairs. I nodded and thanked the Goodmans before sprinting up the stairs behind Cyrus.

“Your parents seem really sweet.” I told him after I shut the door.

He looked up at me, since he was already sitting on the floor, and smiled. “They really like you.”

“I’m glad.”

~

Cyrus walked me to the porch as I was leaving before hugging me. He handed me a small piece of paper that was folded up and waved goodbye. I turned and began to walk home, pulling the paper out to read under the street lights. It had, in very neat and small handwriting, a phone number. Underneath it read: “Call or text me anytime you need to vent or just talk. I’m here for you. ~ Cyrus”

I smiled as I stopped suddenly, pulled my phone out and typed him in the contacts, in case I accidentally lost the paper. I put a little smile emoji next to his first name. I had an unusual yet good feeling as I thought about my day. Cyrus is so much more than I thought. I went home with a smile on my face, anticipating seeing the boy tomorrow. I sent him a quick thank you text, and my heart jumped when he sent a heart emoji in response. I shook off the feeling, not wanting to think about why right now.


	3. Chapter 3

• Cyrus’ POV •

“Heyy Muffin! What’s up?” I had made the mistake of telling TJ a few days ago that I loved muffins, and he hasn’t stopped calling me that since. I smiled at his voice through the phone.

“Hey! I didn’t know if maybe you wanted to work on our project today.”

“But we’re almost done, all we have to do is reread it to make sure there’s no errors. We don’t have to turn it in until Monday.”

“Oh.” I felt a small twinge of doubt. Didn’t he like hanging out with me anymore? Maybe I said something uncomfortable and he was ignoring me. But what?

“Can’t we do something else for once, go somewhere fun?” He continued, and I realized my erratic thoughts lasted for only a second as he had breathed. I felt my smile come back as he spoke.

“Like what?”

“Depends on whether you want to be around people or no people.”

“When you say ‘people’, do you mean a crowd of sardines or a manageable, distant few people?” I get easily nervous in large crowds.

“Uh… In between, I guess.” Oh, that’s reassuring.

“Fine, but if I embarrass myself from my obvious anxiety, you know who came up with the idea.” I half-joked. That’s when I heard my doorbell ring, echoing through the phone on my ear. He must have been walking to my house while talking to me. I hung up and rushed downstairs, opening the door for the handsome boy in front of me. I beamed up at him and my heart rate increased. He grinned right back as I put my shoes on, fumbling out the door and locking it.

“My parents are at work, so I’ll just..” I paused as I sent my text. “Let them know. Okay! So where are we going?” TJ chuckled lightly at my bubbling enthusiasm.

“You’ll see.” He started walking, only turning slightly to urge me forward.

~

When we got to our destination, I stared in awe at the sight and I had a goofy smile on my face. TJ was watching me intently to see my reaction.

“It’s a dinoval!” The blonde just looked at me, confused. “Dinosaur-carnival, dinoval! Get it?” He just laughed. I was practically jumping up and down, despite the fact that most of the visitors were ages ten and younger and were still more calm than me. I couldn’t help it - I love dinosaurs!

I grabbed TJ’s hand and starting running to everything, not knowing which to do first. We played games, and TJ won me an expensive model of my favorite dinosaur by playing basketball. We got pizza and shared cotton candy, as well as other junk food snacks along the way. I hadn’t had so much fun in a long time, which is saying a lot since I enjoy so many things.

By the time it was getting dark and the ‘dinoval’ was closing for the day, we were both laughing hard and sugared up to the limit.

~

“Thank you, TJ! You have nooo idea how much fun I had!” I told him as we were walking home. Well, more like skipping in my case.

“I think I do, considering the fact you’ve told me that, like, thirty times now, Muffin.” He chuckled. “I had a ton of fun too. More than ever before.” I took his hand for a second and held it, flashing the boy a comforting smile. I blushed as I did and let go, looking at the walkway ahead of me. “We should do it again sometime.” He said the last sentence slightly quieter, like he wasn’t sure if I’d want to.

“Replace the word ‘sometime’ with ‘all the time’ and I’m in!” He blushed slightly, and I wondered if the fall breeze was chilling him. 

~

When we got to my door, I checked my phone, leaving a brief frown and then meeting his eyes, my smile immediately returning. “My parents aren’t coming home tonight because they had to go out of town for a sudden urgent psychiatrist meeting thing.” I blushed and looked at my feet for a second. “Want to stay? I-I mean unless you don’t wan-”

“I’d love to, Muffin. Say we order in Japanese or something and watch a movie?” I nodded excitedly, ushering him inside the house.

After we got Japanese and started watching a movie, I felt my exhaustion pulling at me subtly. I felt TJ absentmindedly leaning into me as we laid back on my couch watching a movie. 

He turned to me and smiled when I moved slightly, and I returned the gesture sincerely. My breathing and pulse intensified as TJ, being so close, cautiously and briefly looked down at my lips. I could feel my cheeks heat up, the rest of my body not far behind. I don’t know who leaned in first, or if we both did equally, but the next thing I knew I was sitting there kissing TJ Kippen.

Although short, it was an incredible moment I’d never forget. The flustered boy quickly left the kiss and shot up, now standing awkwardly in front of the couch.

“I-I should go.” He muttered, bolting to the door and putting his shoes on. “I’m sorry.” I just sat there, still coming to terms with reality as he shuffled out the door. Once I snapped back, I chased after him to the door, calling him, but it was too late. He couldn’t hear me, he was already too far away.


	4. Chapter 4

• TJ’s POV •

I laid on my back, flopped across my bed as my mind raced. I could barely hear my parents fighting downstairs my thoughts were so prominent. I was thinking about Cyrus and the kiss, and I had a throbbing ache in my body from the mix of tears and heartbreak.

Cyrus will hate me forever, and it’s all my fault.

I scrolled through photographs of us for a while, but stopped when I realized it only made me hate myself more. I must’ve cried myself to sleep, because the next thing I knew my alarm rang in my ears for school. I moped around and did my best to ignore my parents at breakfast. I didn’t want them to know anything about Cyrus, especially the fact that I was ninety-nine percent sure I was now in love with the kind, sincere boy.

~

I miserably slammed open the school doors, ignoring all politeness or manners. A few kids attempted to engage conversation, but I walked right by and didn’t care. 

By the time lunch came, I was sitting alone and no one dared to defy my peace. But I had never felt more chaotic in my life. My mind whirred and processed all the different ways and reasons Cyrus could hate me. I was fairly sure he wouldn’t expose me, but I’ve learned from experience never to fully trust someone when they could easily betray you.

I was so focused on my painful imagination that I barely heard the bell ring to let us know school was out. I absentmindedly found myself at the swings that afternoon on my way home. A tear slid down my cheek, and I furiously wiped it away.

‘What am I even crying about?’ I kept thinking. There were so many things: my parents, myself and my own failures, my mistake with kissing Cyrus. I was so caught up in my aching thoughts I barely felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the deep, brown eyes of the only person I truly loved.

“TJ?” His voice was tranquil and smooth, with a hint of concern. “What’s wrong?” And that’s when I lost it. My head fell into his chest and I sobbed, hardly registering his arms wrapping around me and pulling me closer to him.

After what seemed like forever, my sobs finally slowed to a few tears. I couldn’t bare to look up at Cyrus.

“I’m sorry, I should go.” My voice cracked as another tear fell, but I didn’t want to have to face Cyrus’ questions about anything right now. He grabbed my hand as I stood and began to walk away.

“Don’t apologize, we don’t have to talk or do anything.” By now Cyrus was standing in front of me, and he lifted me chin up so I would look at him. I realized how close he was and felt my breathing falter. Then he continued once I locked our gazes, his voice even softer and more comforting, if that was possible. “I’m not going to leave you, not like this.”

Another tear unintentionally fell and the dark-haired boy quickly swiped it off my cheek, allowing his thumb to stay rested there. My heart ached, but I was too worn down to experience the quick beats and electric pulse from his actions.

“Don’t leave.” I croaked, my eyes filling up again. He gently pulled me into a hug, far longer than it probably should have been, but who am I to complain? I melted into his arms and shut my eyes, to tired to overthink anything.

“I won’t.” He spoke softly I barely heard him. He finally let go of the embrace and grabbed my hand again, slowly guiding me to what I figured out was his house a few blocks away. He never released it until we were inside and upstairs in his room. He sat on a small - and extremely comfortable - couch and motioned for me to sit next to him.

After a long, yet soothing, silence the boy finally looked to me and spoke. “My parents are working tonight again, so if you want to stay here tonight you can.” Why was he being so nice to me? After the kiss I assumed sleepovers were long gone from him feeling awkward or weird about it.

I was too upset to argue, so I just nodded and leaned back into the couch, staring up at the ceiling. My heart felt like it stopped for a moment when Cyrus leaned into me and laid his head on my shoulder.

“I’m always here for you, TJ. Please know that.” His words sounded almost pained and, dare I imagine, heartbroken. 

We stayed there in silence for what felt like hours until both of our stomachs growled almost simultaneously. I smiled slightly and Cyrus laughed. 

“I guess I should make us dinner, huh?”

“No,” I pleaded, grabbing his arm as he sat up. I cringed at myself and let go, hoping I didn’t seem too desperate. “Just call in delivery pizza or something.” The boy’s brown eyes light up at that, and a goofy grin betrayed his formerly somber face.

“I’m so down for pizza.”

~

As we set up the impressive dining room so we could eat, I felt more like myself. We joked and played while setting up, Cyrus even doing silly impressions with some fruit elegantly organized in an expensive-looking rack laying on the marble island counter. I stole a few glances at my best friend as he carefully laid out the plates and napkins; I had been placing the utensils out. The sight of us setting a dining room table together brought unlikely, yet not unwelcomed thoughts. It seemed so… domestic, and I liked it.

The doorbell rang, jolting me out of my warm thoughts as we both scrambled to the door. Cyrus opened it, and the young, senior-high-school-aged delivery boy eyed us and our unusual positions. My arm was stretched across Cyrus’ shoulder to hold the door open as he attempted to pull money out of his wallet, leaning into me and bringing the money up to my face to get my assurance he had the correct amount. I blushed slightly at what the deliverer must have been thinking as his eyes darted back in forth between us.

As he took the money, I reached my other arm over Cyrus to take the pizza box as the slightly shorter boy fumbled to put his wallet back in order. I nodded and smiled awkwardly as the pizza guy gave us one last glance before walking away. I blushed as I closed the door and lifted the pizza over the boy before taking it to the table.

“Muffin, stop panicking about where your nickel goes and help me eat this pizza.” He nodded with defeat and slid his wallet in his back pocket as he bounded over to me, getting close enough to make my nerves rise up again. I hope I didn’t freak him out by calling him ‘Muffin’ after last night’s unspoken events. As my mind whirled in fear, I realized Cyrus was staring at me from his chair, a worried look on his face.

“You okay, TJ?” I nodded and shook my head. My anxiety only made things more uncomfortable, so why bother worrying too much about how he could feel weird around me right now?

After a few minutes of silence, I finally decided to tell him - at least part of - my concerns. “I’m really sorry about earlier, there’s just a lot I’m upset about right now.” He immediately shot his head up to look at me, and I blushed at his obvious gaze before meeting it. “My parents are fighting even more now,” I looked down at my pizza again, my voice barely audible and half of me hoped he didn’t hear me. “And with what happened yesterday.”

But he heard. And shuffled very uncomfortably, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I shouldn’t have-” Now it was my turn to look at him, surprised. Is that what he thought? That he kissed me? I suddenly regretted not making that clear to him sooner.

“What? No, I… I mean, that wasn’t…” I sighed and shook my head, refusing to meet his gaze. Might as well get it over with. “You didn’t do anything wrong; I-I kissed you, Cyrus. Not the other way around.” I could feel him looking at me, but I knew I couldn’t hold myself together if I looked at him. He must be so disgusted with me right now.

“Why?” His voice was nervous and barely above a whisper. I knew that was coming, but I couldn’t help my heart rapidly beating in fear.

“I-I don’t know.” But even I wouldn’t have been convinced if I didn’t know I was lying. I sighed. At this point, I just wanted to run away again. But I had face it sometime. “I’m… I just wanted to.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sorry about such a short and horrible chapter, I just rushed it because I felt bad for not posting in so long.

~ Cyrus' POV ~

I practically choked on my food. I raised a hand in between the coughing to let him know I was okay. "You what?" He gave me another I'm-about-to-bolt-out-of-here-from-embarrassment look before staring at the realistic landscape painting directly across the room. "Why would you want to kiss me, of all people?" 'Why would anyone?'I thought, but left that out.

"I..." Then his eyes lit up as though he had an idea. "I'm not really sure, I was just kind of in the moment." A sharp ache hit my heart as he spoke. How could I ever be so stupid to think this boy would ever want to kiss me. Me, the dorky misfit who no one could actually like. I should have seen it coming.

"Oh." He looked up, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you look disappointed?" His voice was hesitant, like he was afraid he misunderstood my demeanor.

I looked him straight in the eyes, my hands shaking and heart throbbing. "Because I am." His eyes widened tremendously as he sat there, momentarily speechless.

"Wait you... Oh. Oh! Oh my gosh, Cyrus! I didn't mean... You think...? I mean, you...?" I sat there dumbfounded, watching him obviously get frustrated over his lack of complete sentences. "Oh, gosh, I hope... I hope I'm right." Before I could even try to comprehend what he meant, he stood and cupped my face firmly yet still softly, wasting no time before he leaned in and pressed our lips together. Was this his weird way of explaining something without using words? I subconsciously lifted my hands up to wrap around his neck and kissed him back.

He eventually let go and stared at me, seeming to look for some kind of reaction. 

"What was that for?" I spoke softly and breathlessly, my arms still wrapped around his neck loosely. I tried to fight back the smile, I really did, but it prevailed.

He stared a moment longer before grinning at me. "Was that...?"

"Okay? No, it wasn't." His smile dropped instantly. "That was way better than okay."


	6. Chapter 6

~ TJ's POV ~

"Cyrus...?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face, causing him to blink and look at me confused. "You zoned put there. I said 'I just wanted to' and you just stared off into nothingness. You feel okay?"

"Huh? You mean I- Oh." He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, looking up and smiling softly at me. My heart melted at his expression. "Yeah. Yeah, sorry. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I reached up and placed my hand on his forehead, ignoring the shiver from the touch. "You don't have a fever, so that's good. Do you have a headache or anything? Nausea? Here, why don't you go lay down on the couch and I can-" As I stood, however, Cyrus' warm hand grabbed my wrist gently.

"TJ," I stopped and looked at him. He was standing now, his face only an inch or two away from my own, chocolate eyes looking up at me kindly. "I feel fine, honestly. I'd tell you if otherwise. I just got lost in thought, that's all." I nodded, unable to form proper sentences in my head, and he let go of my wrist as he sat back down. I returned to my seat and we finished our pizza in silence.

"Thank you." The boy said while cleaning up the dishes. "For being so willing to help me if something was wrong." I grinned and nodded.

"Always."

We eventually decided to go upstairs and watch a movie in Cyrus' bedroom, only for him to fall asleep halfway through it. Not that I was complaining. The adorable brown-haired boy had his head on my shoulder and his right arm draped over my chest. As I finished the movie myself, I subconsciously ruffled his hair delicately, soon feeling the pull of sleep.

 

~

 

"Cyrus, honey! It's time to get- Oh!" I scrunched my eyebrows and squinted my eyes open to look at the voice. It was Cyrus' step-mother, and she was standing in the doorway with a face mixed with surprise and fondness. I sighed sleepily and nodded to her, gently nudging the puppy-eyed boy still laying on me. She tip-toed out of the room, closing the door behind her as Cyrus stirred.

"Hey, Cy." I spoke softly, trying to whisper so as not to startle him. "It's time to get up for school." He stirred again, turning to face me with big, brown eyes and a faint smile on his lips.

"Hi, TJ. Did I fall asleep during the movie last night?" His smooth, serene voice made my heartbeat speed up dramatically. I nodded. "What time is it?"

I moved my left arm to pick up my phone that was laying on the nightstand, and flipped it over. "Seven." I looked back to Cyrus, his eyes still glued to me as he nodded into my chest. After a moment, he sighed and peeled himself off of me. I sat up slowly, smiling goofily at him as he mirrored my grin. That's when it hit me. "Gah! My clothes!"

He breathed a laugh and crawled off the bed, making his way to his enormous closet. "Good thing I've grown and you're only an inch or two taller than me!" He smirked, opening his walk-in-closet's doors and revealing a ton of organized clothes.

"Yeah, yeah." I jumped off the bed and stood close behind him as he entered the closet. "What have you got?" He made a dramatic hand gesture to the entire closet and I laughed. Looking around, an assortment of hoodies caught my eye. He noticed and began trailing through them with his hands to see if I'd like any. Eventually I decided on a black hoodie with neon-green lining and strings and a classic, grey, big-black-eyed alien head printed on the front. Cyrus chose a teal button-up, collared shirt. I thought the color complimented him tremendously.

Once we were ready, Mrs. Goodman thoughtfully cooked us a hearty breakfast, making small talk and taking interest in me. She never mentioned our precarious sleeping arrangements, which I was thankful for. Despite it being completely innocent, I knew my cheeks would blush from the questions. She left for work soon after, leaving me and Cyrus to finish eating and head to school ourselves.

 

~

 

"Cyrus!" Buff hissed, attempting to be subtle and quiet so as not to attract my attention from the next table over, but failing miserably. "Is TJ Kippen wearing your hoodie?" When he nonchalantly nodded, I stifled a laugh at her obvious annoyance for keeping the suspense a few seconds longer rather than explaining. "Why...?"

"He came over, but we fell asleep and he didn't have spare clothes." Andi shot her head up, looking at Cyrus across the lunch table.

"What happened to the clothes he was wearing?" She asked the question hesitantly, almost as though she was afraid to hear the answer.

"I slept in them." I stated, all three of them snapping to look at me, shock written on two of their faces. "Yes, hi, I can hear you."

Cyrus smirked, obviously trying to hold back a laugh at the girls' reactions. As Buffy opened her mouth to speak, however, the warning lunch bell rang. I stood up, the brown-haired following suit, as the two girls stared in horror as we walked off to class together.

"Sorry about that, I probably should have made you wear a less obvious hoodie." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"It's fine, I'm happy to let everyone know that I have the most amazing best friend in the world." He beamed up at me, and I reflected it.

"Even if I'm a dork?" His smile dropped just slightly, still looking right into my eyes.

"Even if you're a dork, because that's who you are." I grinned, squeezing him closer to me, if that's possible. "And I love you for being you." I mumbled, my voice low and almost inaudible. But he seemed to hear it, because he looked toward the hallway, leaning his head on my shoulder despite the crowd of students filtering into it.

After a few calm, sweet minutes of walking like that, the other boy gasped. "But TJ, the other students! I thought you didn't want people to know we're friends." I looked at him, smiling.

"I didn't. But, I realized, people seeing me have one friend isn't necessarily going to change their opinion of me, if I still treat them the same as always." He smiled and nodded.

"I'm proud of you. That's a big hurdle for you to overcome." He nuzzled his head further into my shoulder, and I thought for sure he - and everyone else in the school - could hear my erratic heartbeat.

"I couldn't have ever even considered overcoming it without you." I spoke softly, my eyes never leaving his cute face. 'No, not cute. That thinking got you into trouble before.' I scolded myself, focusing back on the shocked looks we were getting as we got close to our classes.


	7. Chapter 7

• Cyrus' POV •

I was thrilled when TJ wrapped his arm around me after lunch, subtly letting all the students know we are friends - best friends, even. While waiting for TJ to finish basketball practice outside the gym doors, however, my brain finally caught up with the overdue panic. I was snapped out of my irrational thoughts when the majority of the team rushed out of the gym. I stood up and made my way inside the court, taking a quick glance around before going to the lockers in search of TJ.

"So, what's with that new kid, huh?" A boy spoke, and I stopped just outside the doorway to the lockers. It didn't take much to know who he was talking about.

"What about him?" TJ's voice startled me slightly; he hadn't spoken like that with me since the first day or so into our project. I had to remind myself he still behaved like a jerk to everyone else, he was only different with me. I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks at that thought, but I shook it away as the other boy spoke again.

"Just surprising, to see you hang out with someone. Especially a loser like him."

"He is not a loser." My heart fluttered at TJ defending me.

"Oh, I think he is. And I think you are too." My eyebrows shot up at that, and I quietly peeked around the corner so I could see the two boys. "You're a stuck-up, pathetic, stupid, heartless jerk of a loser." Without actually realizing what I was getting myself into, I stormed in there, standing directly in front of the boy and effectively blocking TJ, and punched him in the face. He stumbled back, not as much from my weak hit, but from the surprise.

"You can't talk to him like that! He is one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and you should be honored he even bothered to look at you, let alone speak!" Just as I was leaning forward to grab him by his shirt, a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I turned to face my best friend, who had an appreciative yet shocked look on his face. And then he did what I wanted but would never expect. He kissed me.

TJ's hands were holding my cheeks gently, and it took me a second to respond before I wrapped my hands around each of his wrists. I could practically feel the other boy's stare on us, but I couldn't find it within myself to care. The kiss was much like the first, except less rushed and more passionate - it wasn't an accident this time, after all. It was everything yet not enough at the same time. When we broke off, we rested our foreheads on each others, our shaky breathing mixing together.

"You guys are sick." I heard that boy whisper, mostly to himself, before he ran out of the locker room and gym.

"I'm sorry." TJ looked at me hesitantly and vulnerable, as though he was afraid of my reaction, before looking to his feet. I gave him a soft smile in return.

"I'm not." His eyes shot up hopefully, searching for anything in my expression to imply a joke or deceit. But he wouldn't find it. "I love you, Teej. I have for a while now." He grinned beautifully, taking my breath away.

"I love you too, Muffin."


End file.
